


Burning Desire

by orphan_account



Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘How you feeling?’‘So fucking hot. Why’s it so hot? It’s the middle of February and we live in New York. Wait, are we in New York?’
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! Today’s prompt is ‘heat’ so enjoy this little sickfic 💙💙

Jackie was an early riser. As the self proclaimed ‘Queen of New York City’s evening life’, she sometimes woke up just as Jan was coming in for the night.

Both had a rare night off, and decided to make the most of it by staying home, watching movies and getting a good night’s sleep, cuddled around each other.

Jackie woke around 6am, carefully unwrapping herself from Jan’s vice-like grip. She pulled the blanket off of Jan, knowing how getting too hot in bed can make her feel when she wakes up, before heading to the bathroom to shower. She liked her showers skin-searingly hot, her favourite motto being ‘if you don’t feel like you’re about to pass out once you get out, it wasn’t hot enough’. Every body product they had was lavender-scented, it being a smell that calmed and soothed both queens. Just as Jackie began lathering the floral body wash over her arms, she heard a thud. She stopped her actions, listening past the gentle stream of the water to try and identify where the noise was coming from. It couldn’t be Jan, she thought, knowing her girlfriend would still be asleep well into the mid-morning. Her mind settled on it being the cat knocking something over with his tail, laughing softly at the thought of the fluffy pet sitting on top of the kitchen counter, and just as Jackie’s heart settled back down, she heard sobs.

The shower was slammed off, and Jackie’s heart thumped in her chest as she grabbed a towel and ran back into their bedroom.

She didn’t know what to expect, thinking maybe Jan had had a nightmare, seen something sad on the news or banged her toe on the doorframe, again. But she definitely didn’t expect to see her girlfriend, completely nude except for her thong, pacing unsteadily around the bedroom with tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and a pack of frozen peas on her forehead. Jackie rushed over to Jan; absolutely terrified she was about to faint and hit her head on the bedframe, wrapping her arms securely around Jan’s waist as she tried to get her onto the bed.

‘It’s so hot. So hot.’

Jan was mumbling under her breath, completely oblivious to everything happening around her. The only words Jackie could make out were ‘too hot’ and everything made sense when Jackie eventually got her lying down on the bed and was able to take a proper look at her.

Jan’s eyes were blown wide, glassy and unfocused. Sweat ran down from her neck, covering her whole body with an uncomfortable sheen. Her mind was somewhere far away, the clear fever-induced delirium taking over her thoughts as she tossed and turned and squirmed away from whatever she could see. Jackie’s heart broke as she looked at her girlfriend, knowing she had to act quickly to try and bring her fever down.

Jackie was reluctant to leave Jan alone, even for just a second to run back to the bathroom and get some painkillers, knowing the possibility of her accidentally falling off of the bed was very high. She began to shake slightly as her inexperience in taking care of ill people caught up to her, before mentally slapping herself for focusing on anything other than getting her very sick, very sweaty girlfriend better.

Carefully, she approached Jan, stroking her hair off of her forehead, before lifting her up, cradling her to her chest and holding Jan’s wrists to stop her hitting Jackie in the face. Jan wouldn’t stop writhing in her arms, and Jackie had to make a pit stop in the lounge on the way to the kitchen to lie Jan down on the couch before she hurt her.

Jan seemed to settle ever so slightly as she was put down, so Jackie took her chance and rushed to the kitchen, filling up a glass of water before grabbing the painkillers and the thermometer from the bathroom cupboard. She returned to Jan, who was thankfully still lying on the couch. Her eyes were now closed, but she was still shaking with the intensity of her body heat. Jackie sighed softly, still feeling a little unsure of her caretaking skills, before putting her hand on Jan’s shoulder and shaking her.

‘Baby, can you hear me? It’s me, its just Jackie. You’re not well, honey, you need to let me help you take some painkillers. Jan, it’s just me, come on darling.’

Jackie kept whispering over and over again, shaking her shoulder harder and harder every time. She was beginning to think of calling for help, before Jan took in a huge breath, her eyes shooting open and body going rigid. Jackie immediately took her hand, tried to soothe her.

‘Hey hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, baby, I’m here. I’ve got you.’

‘Jackie?’

Jan went from looking at Jackie like she was a total stranger to thinking she’d hung the stars in the sky in less than 3 seconds.

‘Yes honey, it’s me, I got you. How you feeling?’

‘So fucking hot. Why’s it so hot? It’s the middle of February and we live in New York. Wait, are we in New York?’

Jackie had to stifle a laugh as her girlfriend mumbled to herself, adorably confused.

‘Yes baby, we’re in New York, we’re home. You’re running a fever, okay, that’s why you’re so hot. Now you’ve gotta take these tablets for me okay, baby? They’ll make you feel better, I promise.’

‘No no Jackie don’t wan-’

‘No, Jan, you have to. Come on, let me help you.’

Jan looked at Jackie like she’d just run over her cat, before promptly bursting into tears.

‘Oh Jan, baby, no, no need for tears honey. Come here.’

Jan crumpled into a ball as Jackie pulled her into her chest, feeling the intensity of the heat radiating off of her girlfriend. She continued to sob into Jackie’s chest, pressing as much of her overheated body onto Jackie’s far cooler skin as she could, sighing in relief as she rested her legs on Jackie’s cold feet.

‘Off’ Jan mumbled, trying to tug on the shirt that Jackie had thrown on in her panic, clearly wanting to try and cool her face off on Jackie’s torso.

‘I’ll take it off’ Jackie started, before pausing as Jan gave her an impatient stare. ‘If you take the pills.’

Jackie knew Jan had a strange thing against taking pills, remembering Jan saying something about fearing she would choke on them many months ago. But right now, she had no choice, and Jackie was getting those tablets into her, no matter what.

‘Jackie I can’t I don’t want to, don’t make me please please plea-’

Jan’s words got cut off as Jackie switched their positions and rolled on top of Jan, straddling her. She sat Jan’s upper body up, and pressed her knees firmer on each side of Jan’s legs, ensuring she couldn’t try and run away.

A glass of water, along with two pills, was pressed into Jan’s hand. She didn’t dare look up; she couldn’t meet Jackie’s gaze without crying and even through her delirium, she knew she didn’t feel great and needed to take the painkillers. Jan was lost in her thoughts, the next thing she heard being

‘I’ll let you sit on my face when you’re better if you take them.’

Jan took them immediately.

As promised, Jackie took her top off and Jan fell asleep cuddled as close to her girlfriend as humanly possible. Every part of Jackie was clinging to their leather couch, Jan so lovingly making Jackie very hot and sweaty. She’d lay there all day if it meant Jan got some rest though and started to get better, so she wrapped her arms even tighter around her sleeping girlfriend and closed her eyes.

//

‘I can’t believe you’re actually stuck to the sofa?’

‘Why are you blaming me for your sweat, bitch?’

  
  



End file.
